Daughters of Hekate: The Fallen
by Rayne9045
Summary: A new type of daughter comes into the picture, a daughter of Hekate. And with her comes a new threat. rated T for language.
1. Don't mock my band

Disclaimer-I don't own the Daughters of The Moon, however, I do own Layla, Todd, and Jaynie.

Chapter 1

A heavy and loud sound exploded from the music building. Venessa and Catty walked down the hall to the auditorium.

"Now, how do you know this girl?" Vanessa asked.

"I told you before, she s in my Advanced Functioning and Modeling class."

"Huh. Your what-"

A wailing voice came from the audotorium. It was strong, high and loud. Vanessa heard the lyrics being sang over gritty guitars. She winced at the burrage of heavy metal music. Catty walked down to the stage, uneffected by the music. Vanessa stood right at the entrance.

Layla was a short girl. Skinny, too. Her skin was so pale that it shined in the bright stage lights. The comtrast between her skin and the black clothes she wore made Vanessa's eyes water and sting. She held a slim microphone in her hand while she jumped around the stage. The chain at her side jumped as she jumped.

The music came to a creeching halt and left a ring in her ears. Sudden silence made her eyes water even more. By the time the ringing had stopped, Catty had already been calling her name. Vanessa saw the impatient look on the girl's face.

"Layla, meet Vanessa." Catty said"Vanessa, this is Layla."

She could tell that Layla didn't like her. There was that crackle of anger in the air between them.

"So, Catty says you can sing." Layla sat at the edge of the stage, looking over her. Sizing up the competition.

"I can." What, no Hi, how are you doing?

"Vanessa sings with her boyfriend's band." Catty added with a smile.

"Your boyfriend's band? You don't have a band of your own?" Layla questioned.

"Yeah," What's so bad about that?

"Oh, okay."

What do you mean, okay?! Vanessa wanted to scream. Layla stood up and motioned for the band to start again.

Layla grabbed the black stone that dangled from her necklace. That was one of her nervous habits. But at the moment, she was holding back the urge to slap Vanessa. And the urge was strong. Layla deffinantly did not like her. She tapped her black pen on her notebook rapidly while Vanessa went on and on about something that had happened a couple of days ago. She was only being nice because the blonde was Catty's friend. Best friend, actually. Ever since they were little.

The waiter put her hamburger, fries and coke in front of her. She looked up, smiled at him, and then returned to staring at the table. She picked up a fry and pit of one end. It was fresh and crisp. The burger was even better.

"So, thats how I got into the band. How did you get into your band?" Vanessa seemed happy to brag about being in her boyfriend's band.

"I got a few friends together and we started jamming." unlike someone whose in there just because shes dating the bassist. "I was there from the beginning." Layla smiled, her off-center lip-piercing glinting. "we've been a band for a year."

"Really, where do you guys play?"a fry fell from Catty's mouth. Vanessa put her hand over her face in embarassment.

"The Underground, mostly. Little rock clubs here and there."

"The Underground, I've never heard of it." Vanessa tilted her head. Then her eyes went wide. She jumped out her seat and ran past them.

Layla turned around to see what the blonde was running towards. A big guy with dark curly hair came into the restuarant. She ran up to him and hugged him. Obviously, that was her boyfriend. She dragged him over to the table and stood beside him, holding his arm.

"Micheal, this is Layla. Shes a friend of Catty's."

He smiled at her with perfect teeth. Everything about him was perfect. A bit too perfect. Layla smiled back and went back to the nice and juicy hamburger in her hands.

"Hey, Micheal, guess what? Layla is in a band."

"Really." he looked at her. It seemed to peak his interest.

"Yeah, we're a rock band."

"Their name is Wicked. Cool, huh?"

_Woman, are you trying to mock my band?_

"Wicked, wait, Tommy told me about you guys. Said you were really good."

Vanessa's smile vanished, but Layla's smile grew wider.

"Well, not to be cocky and all, but we are. My band is one bunch of amazing people."She looked down at her watch"Well, its time for me to go. Catch you guys tomorrow."

She left a five on the table, for her share of the bill and turned to leave. But she stopped and turned half way.

"Catty, do tonights assignment, please." then she left.

Vanessa looked at Catty, who shrugged.

"Shes really smart."


	2. Pet

Chapter 2: Pet

Disclamer: don't own dotm. but I do own Layla, Jaynie and Todd.

It had been along time since Jaynie had turned. A year, to be exact. One more soul to tip the balance of power. And if the dreams were right, Catty would be the second soul. And Layla hoped that it wasn't true. But as she sat alone in the apartment that she and Jaynie had once shared, fork plowing through the microwaved dinner, was it was all too real. The threat. An eternal promise.

The atrox sure had a way of ruining dinner.

But Maynard James Keenan and the boys had a way of making it better. She had the Thirteenth Step playing on the old stereo. Its speakers were beat up and held together by nails, but they sure did sound good. She sat there, chin on her hand, and listened to the protective lyrics of Pet.

_Don't fret precious I'm here_

_step away from the window_

_go back to sleep_

"lay you're head down child...I won't let the boogy man come..." A familiar voice whispered next to her ear.

Layla swiped the air next to her. The lights went off, the stereo went off. The instinct inside her commanded her to stand and fight. Her body shook from the power building up. And her body wanted to release it because it knew who was there. She did as well.

"Hello, Todd," She said with clear disdain. The light coming through the window filtered onto a thin shape sitting on the ratty old chair Jaynie had bought at a yard sale.

"Hey, babe."

Layla felt no need for a fight. Not right now. She shook her arms, letting one bit of her power turn on the lights. Todd was sitting comfortably in her favorite chair, smoking a cigarette. He was a thin boy with long hair that was always messy. Once her love, now her enemy. He was a follower, very low on the chain. She had met him when she had gone with Jaynie to The Dungeon. All the attention he had showered on her hid the fact that he was a complete jerk.

A small puff of air caused by her power blew out the cigarette. Todd glared at her and threw it down.

"You know I don't like it when people smoke in my apartment." She said, sitting on the couch. "What do you want?"

He laughed," What, I can't talk to an old flame. Spend a little time with her."

"Uh, no."

He sighed,"Ah, Layla, you know me too well. I came to warn you."

"About what." This time she was interested. And she really wished this wasn't a joke.

"Somethings coming, honey. Something huge. You know what it is..."

"Catty, yeah,"she cut him off, something he hated."its big yeah, no need to warn me-"

"I wasn't finished," he snapped"With it will come something else. Something very evil."

He grinned. Todd had come here, more to brag than warn her.

"A tip in the balance, yeah. Thats very evil. But, as you easily forget, there are more of them. More daughters that will come and kick your butt." It was Layla's turn to smile.

Todd shook his head. There was something she wasn't getting. He wouldn't tell her. He would just let her suffer.

_Buttmunch._

"Hey, I heard that." he exclaimed, playfully.

She glared at him and he tapped the side of his head. Telepathy, she had forgotten about that.

"If thats all you wanted to say, then leave."Layla commanded. She didn't like her time being wasted.

"Okay, kiddo." Todd seemed a bit disappointed. "I guess I'll just see you around, babe."

"Sure." she waved him off.

He dissolved into the shadows, which slipped down the chair and slid across the floor. It slid into a tiny crack between the sliding glass door and the frame.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends Chapter 2.

More reviews, please. I like feedback. Even if its bad.

And thanks to all who have read and all who have reviewed.

Nymbis, I love Night's Children. Its awesome!

Oh and the lyrics are buy APC. Very good band.


	3. Not You

The next day rolled around quicker than Layla had planned. She had rolled out of bed, fatigued, and walked to school. Today wasn't a wear something nice day, so she opted for a loose pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As she waited in line to go through security, something she didn't have to do back in South Dakota, she listened to the chatter around her. 

"She just broke up with him.."

"Oh my god, you're kidding.."

"Oh, but get this..."

Please.

Layla moved up to the security guard. He smiled at her as she handed him her bag. She smiled back, glad to see a nice genuine smile. The security guard was usually so nice. Probably because she was so polite.

After AFM, she was harboring a large headache which could only be taken care of by some extra strength pain reliever. She gulped down a big swigg of mountain dew and threw the plastic bottle into her open locker. She slammed it shut and leaned with her back against the locker, her hand over her forehead.

"Layla," a high pitched voice sing-songed.

_Not You_

She turned to go to her next class. But the person wasstill trailing after her, repeating her name.

"Layla, wait up."

But Layla didn't stop. She weaved in and out of the crowd of students commuting from class to class.And when she thought she had just lost her..

"Hey, Layla."

"Ahh, Vanessa. Hi. Can't talk right now, Gotta get to class. Now." Layla tried to run but Vanessa grabbed her hand.

"I really need your help. Its something very important. Really important." Vanessa pulled her into a nook where they wouldn't get run over by passing people.

"I'm gonna be late, okay. I have to go." She stepped into the hall, not watching where she was going. Someone collided into her with a thud.She heard the sound of drumsticks clattering on the floor and wished it wasn't Robert.

She cringed and turned around. Then she relaxed when she noticed it wasn't Robert, but Tucker, the tall lanky bass drummer in the school marching band.

"Sorry, Tucker. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"Its okay, Dakota." Everyone called her Dakota, just because she was from South Dakota. It was a cool nickname. "I'll see you at practice, all right."

"Sure," She watched him walk away.

"Whose that?" Vanessa asked from behind her.

"Tucker, hes the 3rd bass drum in the drumline. Now, if you'll excuse me," She started through the crowd "I've got to get to my next class. Buh-bye."

She left Vanessa in the dust and pushed through the stream of kids. The final bell rang when she got into her Honors English IV class. She sighed as she sat at her desk in the back, she wasn't late.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was hard to right. And its not that long. Well, review, please!! I really appreciate it.


	4. Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own DOTM. (Lord, thats getting old.) 

Lunch came slowly that day. And Layla was happy to sit alone with her text books, alternating a french fry with a function. Her pencil twitched away, going through the process of finding x. If only life were as logical as math problems, then she could figure out a way to help Catty before she would turn. But sadly, it wasn't.

Catty sat down at the table. Layla noticed her, but kept her attention on the homework.

"Are you actually doing tomight's homework?" The brubette asked. She leaned foreward "You are. Damn Layla, you really need more friends."

"No, not really." She answered.

Catty must have not heard her, for she went on" Don't you sit with any of your friends?"

Layla looked up and shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"They have another lunch." She explained. Then went back to her homework.

Catty mouthed an oh then nodded. She sat there for a split second then smiled.

"Sit with us."

Layla looked up, confused, "Heh?" she asked in a sort of nasally voice.

"Me, Vanessa, Serena and Jimena. You can sit with us. You've met them all so it won'y be like you're with strangers."

True.

"It will be fun."

Even more true.

Layla sighed. She thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Eh, why not."

Catty clapped her hands with excitement. Layla folowed the bouncy brunette over to the group of girls that she called friends. Serena, who layla knew was a telepathy. Jimena, the one who had premonitions. Now she was Pandia, an ancient goddess incarnate. And Vanessa the royal pain in Layla's side, who had the power to go invisible.

"Hola, Chica." Jimena greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Layla," Serena moved her things so Layla could sit between her and Catty. "Whats up?"

"The sky, airplanes, lots of things." She answered in complete and total nosense.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This week hasn't been that eventful." Catty took a big bite of her sandwich. They all looked so glamorous. Even Jimena, who was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Thats what goddesses were. Glamorous.

She listened to them chat until Catty knocked her out of her zoning.

"Hey, Layla, we're going to Planet Bang tonight. Do you want to come with us?"

Layla had only been to Planet Bang once and that was with Todd. She didn't really like it. She didn't like the music that was playing, everybody just danced and Todd had gone off with another girl. Too many bad experiences there.

"Nah, I'm not much of a Planet Bang person. Its too..." she search for the right word. Poppy. Nah. " Its just not my scene."

"So you go out?" Jimena asked

"Yeah, when I have a gig. We perform at The Underground mostly. House shows, acoustic gigs at Silvy's-"

"Isn't that where you do your poetry readings Serena?"

Serena nodded.

"Stuff like that."

"Well, why don't you come anyway. Planet Bang is a really cool place and you could meet some guys."

Layla smiled sincerely. They were so nice when they really shouldn't of had to be.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Cool, I'll come over to help you pick out some clothes." Catty offered.

"Oh, me too. It'll be so much fun." Vanessa squeeled.

"Yeah," Oh goody.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two chapters in one day. Ha! This chapter was easier. Yeah for reviews. I lurve reviews.(and yes, I meant to spell it that way. Look for the use of that spelling in later chapters)  
Ivebeen: Layla's power is telekinesis. And to everyone who reads DOTM, is there really going to be a 13th book. I really want to know if its true.


	5. I don't like to party

Chapter 5-I don't like to party 

A bunch of paper flowers littered the floor. Canterbury bells, blossoms and pansy. All made from cut printer pare. Layla had her origami book open and was folding yet another canterbury bell. She really had too many habits. But she also had the will to do anything she wanted. And the artistic talent. Jaynie had always said that Layla could be anything she wanted. As long as it required art. Or psychology, she tended to be a good person to rant to. It was five in the afternoon and Catty and Vanessa would be arriving soon. She dreaded it. She had told Van, her lab pertner, about it. He told her about the skimpy outfits they usually wore. And the make-up. Layla detested make-up. He had siad they danced with a lot of boys. Layla couldn't dance like the way Van had described. Not that she wasn't shy about it, she just couldn't dance. She could head bang, throw her fist in the air, throw metal horns, and jump around on stage. But she could not dance ina sexy manner to save her life.

There was a knock at the front door. She opened it and there stood Catty and Vanessa looking as goddesses as they could get.

"Alright, lets go. Move it. Move it." Catty ordered as she shoved Layla back to her room. Vanessa trailed along looking at the table covered in oragami flowers.

She picked one up and observed it.

"Nessa!" Catty yelled. Right in Layla' s ear .

"Ow. Ear."

"Sorry, " Catty shrugged then opened Layla's closet. "Lets see. What do we have here?"

Catty started pulling out clothes. Jeans, slacks, shirts, button ups, the occasional corset.  
She finally decided on a pair of black leggings with swirling royal-like designs up the sides, a short jean skirt with torn bits of material hanging from it, and a tight plain black shirt. Layla added the buckled leather cuff, the studded belt and the black flats.

"Nice." Catty complimented. Layla smiled. "Now about your hair..."

The petite girl groaned. Her hair was a mess of colors. Hot pink, blue, orange, red, white.

"We could put it in pigtails." Vanessa suggested. She was now snooping through Layla's iPod. It didn't look like she could find anything.

"Be right back." Layla slipped into her bathroom and came out a couple of minutes later with her hair in to buns at the back of her head. Not princess Leia style, but two fashionable buns.

"Thats cute." Vanessa said. She put the iPod down.

"You're ready, lets go."

On the way out, Layla grabbed her iPod and put the palyer in the back pocket of her skirt. She also grabbed her two layer jacket, a short red, hooded sweat jacket under a velvet victorian style jacket. Then she grabbed her bag, not exactly a purse but a small army patterned side bag. Catty pulled her away from the apartment door and down to Vanessa car.

Planet Bang was as popular and as cheesy as the first time she had been there. They had paid, gotten their bags checked and sat their bags down, then her two companions disappeared. Why had she agreed to come? It was so boring. Layla walked over to the canteen and sat there. The bartender looked at her with sympathy.

She could hear the hard bass beat over her music, which she was blaring into her ears. Even stuff like Ramstein and Tool couldn't dron out the crappy sound of 50 Cent coming over the loud speakers. A finger tapped her shoulder. She really didn't feel like dancing with some random stranger who she most likely wouldn't see again. She turned around to tell the person off, but saw that it was Serena. A tall and dagerously looking guy stood behind her. It took her a while to recognize him.

Stanton.

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" Srena asked. Layla couldn't make it out over the mixed music.

She pulled out her earbuds,"What?" she yelled.

"I said, why aren't you dancing?"She sat next to her. Stanton stood close to Serena.

"I don't dance."

"That's not what Stanton said. He said hes seen you here before-"

"That was with my ex and he was an ass, okay." The subject of Todd made her edgy at times. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, its just that he hurt me badly. Very badly."

Serena hugged her. Layla had forgotten how comforting a friendly hug could be. Then she got to thinking, what else had Stanton told her? Did he know what she was? Or did he think she had been Todd's prey?

"What else did he tell you?" She asked as Serena pulled away.

"Nothing really. He had just said he had seen you here before."

"Oh-kay, never mind."

"What?" pressed Serena.

"Nuthin' really, Todd just kind of knew Stanton thats all."

"So, you kind of know Stanton?"

_Oh, Crap. Shes starting to get suspicious. Probably shouldn't have said that._

"Not really, just Todd. Todd did, I mean."She smiled meakly.

Stanton leaned over to Serena and whispered in her ear. She smiled, looked back at him, then pulled him into the mass of dancers. Relief. Layla thought of leaving early. What was the point if she wasn't having fun? None. She got up and pushed throught the bodies to the exit, then turned abrubtly to get her bag. Musn't forget the bag. Outside, she put her earbuds back in and listened to Bowie as she walked down the street.

_Johnny's in America, no tax at the wheel_

_No-one needs anyone, they don't even just pretend_

_Johnny's in America_

_I'm afraid of Americans_

_I'm afraid of the world_

_I'm afraid I can't help it_

_I'm afraid I can't_

She got a block from her apartment when she started seeing shadows out of the corner of her eye. That was never good. They swirled around bushes and across lawns, slithered after her down the sidewalk. Shadows every where. One speeded infront of her then stopped. She halted a few feet infront of it and watched a form rise from it.  
-  
Dun-dun-duuuun. Cliff hanger. Don't you just love em The song is I'm afraid of americans by David Bowie. For some reason, the background music is very follower. Probably because it was mixed by NIN.  
So who will rise from the shadow.  
You'll have to find out later, cause I don't feel like writing another chapter. I think I shall work on my origami instead.  
Ciao, Bellas!!


	6. All That I'm Living For

Chapter 6: All That I'm Living For 

"Hello, sister dear."

Layla took the earpuds out of her ears slowly.Infront of her stood Jaynie, her older sister. The remaining shadows swirled around Jaynie like hounds at her feet. The once beautiful features of Jaynie's graceful face had been turned harsh. Her long blonde hair whipped around her as she stood there in her black coat.

"Jaynie," Her voice was cold and emotionless.

"Oh, sister, don't be like that."

"Why not," Layla snapped "Its a fair punishment for a traitor."

Jaynie glared at her,"I am not a traitor. I am free. The Atrox freed me. And I will live forever, never having to give up this precious power of mine."

Jaynie had the power of levitation. While not active on itself, it was useful when combined with physical attacks. But as a daughter, Jaynie couldn't use it that way so she was stuck levitating to dodge attacks.

"Thats what you think." Layla stepped of the sidewalk and walked past her sister. She stuck the earbuds back in to drown out the sound of Jaynie's screeching.

"You're a fool to think the light will win." Jaynie yelled after her.

Layla didn't look back. She just kept on walking. The heavy guitars and the voice of Amy Lee in her ears.

_All that I'm living for_

_all that I'm dying for_

_all that I can't ignore alone at night_

_all that I'm wanted for_

_although I wanted more_

_lock the last open door -_

_my ghosts are gaining on me -_

* * *

"You can't just ignore me." 

Todd was hanging over her the next morning. She snatched her headphones back from him and slipped them off. Her earbuds had started to irritate her. He turned off her iPod. Damn him for knowing how to work modern machinery.

"Gah, leave me alone!" She pulled the covers over her.

"Todays a school day. You should be at school."

But she had skipped today. Last night, she couldn't sleep. And today she had slept until the sun had shone clearly through the blinds.

"When did you start to care?" She snapped from underneath the down comforter.

"I always have. You just don't let me." Todd tried to pull on the comforter, but Layla wouldn't let go.

"When has that stopped you?"

"Must we play twenty questions?"

"Depends..." She pushed back the covers "Are you going to leave me alone?"

Todd thought about it for a minute, "Uhh, no."

Layla rolled her eyes and growled in fustration. It was wednesday morning at eleven o'clock. There was no way she was going to school now.

_Hells no._

"Don't you think Glinda will be upset?" Todd asked.

Linda was her Magna Mater. She was a powerful witch whose bloodline could be traced back to Circe. Todd called her Glinda because the thirty year old woman was blonde and mostly cheerful. But make her mad and she would make your life a living hell. Todd had always said that Layla was Elphaba to Linda's Glinda.

Layla shrugged.

"She is paying for this place. And your food. And school stuff. Man, that woman is loaded..."Todd went of on a tangent about being rich and what he'd do. Layla tuned out and stared at her red bedspread. Todd had once said it didn't look like a teenager's bed. It was huge and had an antique iron headboard. The comforter was red and black but not in a fun and funky way. Her whole room was plain. Nothing on the walls and there was only a wooden bookshelf, a desk and abed table with a lamp on it. Not even the lamp was fun. But Layla liked it this way.

"Don't you have soemwhere else to be?" She suddenly asked

He paused mid-sentence and looked at her. She gave him a questioning look. He shrugged, sighed and stood up. Without saying goodbye, he left the normal way. Throught the door.

* * *

I don't like this chapter. It sucks.  
Witchystar: in what way do you mean that Layla is hardcore?

The song is "All That I'm Living For" by Evanescence


	7. Setlist

Chapter 7-Setlist

Disclaimer- You guys know the drill.

That next week after school, Layla was at band rehearsal sitting on a speaker. Ryan, the guitarist and Layla's writing partner, was tuning his guitar. She just stared at the stage floor, thinking of what had happened the past week. Catty had a new boyfriend whom she had met at Planet Bang. He was creepy in that cute and dark way. He gave her the chills but she wanted to stare at him at the same time. Something about him just wasn't right.

"Dude, theres this guy. Hes new.." Their rhythm guitarist, Matt, came in rambling "And all the girls are just swarming him dude-"

"Azariel." Layla muttered.

"Wha-?"

"A-zare-ree-el."She pronounced slowly and articulately."His name is Azariel. Hes Catty's new boyfriend"  
Layla made a disgusted face.

"Is he that bad?" Ryan asked.

Layla glared at Ryan, "Yes, he creeps me out. Somethin' about him is just not right." She threw her hands up dramatically.

"Really, cause the girls can't get enough of him."

Matt usually didn't think of himself as a ladies man and there weren't many girls going after him.

"And its bad for you why?" She questioned.

"Dude, because Phee likes him." Matt exclaimed.

"Who?" She let out in one short breath as one eyebrow arched.

"Phee, that really cool chick who was flirting me last week."

Layla still didn't know who the girl was, but she just smiled and nodded like she did.

Right, okay...

"So," Ryan interjected quickly" have you come up with the set-list?"

"Uhh, no I haven't. Any ideas?"

"We could do a tribute to Led Zepplin. Black Dog, Kashmere, stuff like that and at the end, we can play Stairway to Heaven." Ryan and Layla both stared at him.

"Matt, do you know how wrong my voice would sound with those songs?"

He just stood there, thought for a second,"Yeah, scratch that idea. You're good, but you'll never be as good as Plant."

"Exactly. So tonights show will consist of..."

"Zero."

"Good enough."

"Love me hate you?"

"Your Star?" Matt threw out. That was quite unsual, seeing as it was an Evanescence song. "What, I like the high note at the end."

"Fake Face."

"Oooh, yes, thats a good one. " Layla scribbled it done on the paper.

"Hey, whats that one song. Its got die in it. Um, the chick sounds like Janis Joplin..." Ryan trailed off.

"Die for you. Megan McCauley."

"Yeah, we should do that one. That ones a good cover."

Okay, Die For You. Got it."

"We should do Invincible-"

"You mean Indestructible?" Layla corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

* * *

It was cloudy overhead. Odd for L.A., but layla didn't mind. She loved the rain. And she missed the snow. obviously it didn't snow. Then pigs would fly. Big fat porkers that would be good for a nice porkroast. Now she was hungry. Her stomach rumbled andshe was beginning to get that sick and hungry feeling.

"Hey, Layla!"

The witch stopped and turned around. Serena was running a best as she could with her massive loads of books and the cello case. It was kind of awkward.

"Yee-essss?" She inquired when Serena caught up with her.

"Where ya' going?"

"Taco Bell. I'm very hungry." She turned left in to the parking lot.

"I'll come with you. I need to rest anyway. Sooooo..." She was going to ask a question. A big one, by the sound of her 'so'

"Hmmm..."Layla lifted an eyebrow.

"The gig on friday, where is it." Serena put her things down in a booth, as did Layla.

"You haven't gotten the flyers." Funny, Ryan had posted them all over school. Serna shook her. Luckily, Layla kept an extra or two in her back pocket. She handed the folded up bright orange paper to her.

"Its at The Underground. Our usual haunting. Five dollars to get in."

"A person?"

She nodded, "All of the money goes to the women's shelter."

"Cool. Catty and I are going to come. Vanessa hasn't decided yet. And Michael wants to come, too."

"Okee-dokee." She wished that Vanessa wouldn't come.

"And Catty wants to bring Azariel."

"Uggh." The only person that was worse than miss preppy pants Cleveland.

"Yeah, he's a wierdo. And I've met alot of wierdoes, but hes the biggest of them all."

Layla handed over her money for her two soft tacos, a drink, and cinnamon twists. Serena ordered her food.

"Oh, you ain't the only one. He's cute though. In that, I'm-going-to-stare-you-down kind of way. Like he's trying to get into your head."

They sat down in their booth. Layla had forgotten how much she liked Taco Bell soft tacos. So good, so good. It took care of that sick feeling in her stomach.

"Well, he can't. So he's just wierd."

* * *

Sorry its taken so long. I've been playin' the sims.  
Next up: The gig. And Catty gets taken to the dark side. Why not, they have cookies. 


	8. The Show

Disclaimer: I do not own DOTM or Zero (smashing pumpkins) Your Star (Evanescence) Die for you (Megan McCauley) however the rest were ones that I've written. Including Good Enough. Its not an Evanescence knock off. It is happy but in an f-you kind of way. You'll see... 

Chapter 8: The Show

The Underground was packed. Kids were even outside still waiting in the balmy evening. Inside, in the back storage room that had been turned into a dressing room, the band sat. Layla was applying some eyeliner and red eyeshadow. It slid on smoothly, seeing as it was the nice stuff. Not something you would buy at the dollar store. She had doned one of her only for stage costumes. It consisted of a white corset with purple buckles criss-crossing over it and a torn up black skirt. She usually wore a pair of jeans or pants, but tonight she felt like wearing a skirt. She was reading to get on the stage, the anticipation building up.

The underground was way different from Planet Bang, as two of the goddesses found out. Vanessa and Catty had dressed in short skirts and tight tops. However, Serena was decked out in a pair of loose jeans and a black tee with a silver skull printed on it. And much to Layla's dismay, Catty had Azariel on her arm. He wore all black and a creepy smile.

"Hes here..." Matt muttered.

Layla frowned, holding on to the microphone stand.

The lights shown a mixture of red and blue on the stage, unlike the piercing lasers of other clubs. And there wasn't any mist or anything like that. Just the lights, the stage and the band. Layla took the microphone off the stand.

"Hey, guys, we're baaaaaaaaaack!" She yelled into the microphone. The crowd was a bit unactive at the moment. "I can't hear you." The small crowd screamed.

The guitars started out in to the first song

How do I believe you when all you are is one big lie

you change with every passing person

I can't figure why I ever trusted you

Why did I let you in

You were my biggest mistake

You may think you're indestructible

but I can make it through the crack the crack thats in your mask

I can see you but not the real you

I can find your problems

but I can't break you down

Don't regret the things you've done thats what you say to me

When all it is is you don't want to feel guilty

don't give me all this bullshit false wisdom

you're just like all the rest

You may think you're indestructible

but I can make it through the crack the crack thats in your mask

I can see you but not the real you

I can find your problems

but I can't break you down

I will break you

I will break you

down

Layla ended the song with a fist pumped into the air. It excited the crowd and now they were jumping and cheering. It gave her even more energy. The band immediately went into more songs. Four originals two covers and new one, which brought them to the middle of the set.

"Heres a new one. Its called Good Enough."

The song started out slow, Layla's voice going into her lower octave but still strong and menacing. It was almost like a growl.

for two too long years

i was so willing to be yours

and you just pushed me around

love and hate

thats all it was

i was too blinded by love to see

that you you were never brave

and you couldn't see

You put me down for way too long

and i've had enough

i've questioned myself too much

I couldn't see my worth

o now the question isn't

Am I good enough for you

its are you good enough for me

You can never say I didn't try

I never gave up hope

but again and again you pushed me aside

you never gave me the chance to show you

how could I could be to you

now I'm glad you're away

I'll be okay because i'm happy now

You put me down for way too long

and i've had enough

i've questioned myself too much

I couldn't see my worth

so now the question isn't

Am I good enough for you

its are you good enough for me

No more feeling bad

I won't doubt myself again

if you don't want

well, its your loss

I could have given you so much

but you could never see

how good I am

and what you've become

will never be good enough for me

The crowd liked the new song. Layla looked out to see Serena and Vanessa looking around, worried. She was baffled until she realized that they were looking for Catty. No doubt Azariel had taken her. She muttered a curse under her breath and jumped off the stage. The crowd parted as she ran threw, pushing whoever didn't move.

"We can't find Catty." Vanessa's voice cracked with worry.

"Wheres Azariel?"

"I bet he took her. I never liked him." Layla growled.

"We don't now that. They could be outside, you know, making out. Or somewhere else in the club." Vanessa offered. The blonde was giving herself hope but, if she would have known what Layla did, it wouldn't have worked. She ran back to the stage and beckoned Matt and Ryan.

"Whats up?"

"Catty is missing. I need you two to finish the set."

"Ummm, how?" Matt asked.

"Matt, you'll sing,"Before she had been in the band, Matt had been the singer and guitarist.

What are we gonna play? I can't get that high!"

Layla rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. Nirvana, The Beatles, Simon and Garfunkal if you want to. Just finish the set." And with that, Layla ran out of the club. She was no where to be found out on the streets.

"I'll call her house." Vanessa whipped out her slim little cellphone. "Ms. Turner, is Catty there? No, we can't find her. Okay." She snapped the phone shut then fell to the ground.

"Her mother doesn't know where shes at either." The tears broke her voice.

"Azariel took her, I know it." Layla was so convinced. Inside, the boys played.  
-  
Sorry it took so long. School, work, lack of ideas.  
But the next one will be up soon!


	9. author's note

So its been along time since i've updated. School and work and stuff like that. I've made some changes to the story. Minor changes. Layla is a senior. The class she and Catty have together is called Advanced Functions and Modeling, or Algebra 2 without the calculator. So, thats it. i'm almost finished with the next chapter so it'll be up by, maybe tonight or tomorrow night. Have a nice night! 

Alex


	10. Tucker

Disclaimer: don't own it, wish I would so book 13 would be out.

Chapter 9: Tucker

It had a been a depressing week and a half since Catty had gone missing. The weather was starting to get warmer, which meant less clothing. But like the weather had ever stopped the inhabitance of warm and sunny California. And the fact that it was going to be hotter than hell itself led Layla to do what else...

Take out her summer clothes.

Shorts, she hated them. Besides, shorts that most girls wore these days barely covered anything. So she opted for the junior boys department. That was the advantage to being so small. She could fit into shorts that a twelve year old could wear and they looked decent on her.

But today, she had opted for something she had found in the girls' part of a clothing store that actually looked nice on her. A pair of black and baggy high waters with strings hanging from the pockets. They went well with her black converses (but hey, what doesn't?) and a maroon t-shirt. The pants didn't show off too much of her ghost-white legs, which made her stick out from the crowd of solar-glow tans. She put her hair back in a messy bun and walked straight out the door on that sunny Thursday afternoon. Her apartment wasn't that far from Serena's house, or school , or work for that matter. So she could just walk anywhere she went. No car, no bike.

She heard loud music from behind her and the screeching of tires as a red mustang convertible stopped right beside her. The passengers lurched forward then snapped back into the seats.

"Layla,"Vanessa said as if none of it had happened.

Layla cringed, not just because it was Vanessa, but because of her driving.

"Wanna ride? We're going down to the mall."

She looked at Serena, who was rubbing her neck.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun." Vanessa flashed her thousand watt smile.

_Like a root canal without the Novocaine_

Serena looked up with a pleading look in her eyes, as to say: _Help me, shes gonna kill me in this car!_

"Ummm, I think I'll pass..." Layla said slowly

"Really, cause I wanted you to help me with my stage clothes and all that. See, I wanted to go in a more punk direction..." the blonde trailed off in some unseen direction.

"Vanessa, I've got something I need to do and I just don't have the time to go with you guys."

"Oh, really, like what?" Vanessa asked, an even bigger smile on her face"Maybe I can drive you there."

"To the library, for research."

"But its, like, almost the end of the school year."

"For Honors English..Its a paper on the themes in the Portrait of Dorian Grey. Very intense stuff...greed..vanity...you know, stuff like that."

"Okay, well, see you later."

The car jerked off the side of the road. Layla watched as Serena's head jerked back and forth and she cringed.

"Sorry, Serena."

Layla really didn't have to go to the library. She ended up at the local Starbucks, drinking cold coffee. She forgot what it was called.

"Hey, Dakota."

She recognized that deep voice. It was none other than the tall, lanky Tucker.

"Yo." She greeted. He sat down, a smile on his face.

"You don't look so happy."

She sighed. So many reasons. It was hot outside, Vanessa kept on bothering her, the end of the world as they knew it was coming...

"I'm tired." Standard excuse number one. And it worked all the time.

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck "Drumline takes a hell of a lot outta ya, doesn't it?"

"Especially with Robert. Hes such a...urgh!" She made a choking motion in the air.

Tucker laughed. It was so deep and rich. Layla sucked at her frozen drink absently. Then the brain freeze hit her. She grabbed her head and groaned.

"You okay?"

Layla put her tongue to the roof of her mouth and applied pressure. Instant relief. She felt so embarrassed sitting there with her hand on her forehead. She laughed nervously.

"Uh-huh. Brain freeze."

Layla sat back up, cleared her throat, and sat there with Tucker in awkward silence. He fiddle with one of the adds for some new coffee drink that the restaurant put out on the tables. His fingers were long and thin. All of him was thin. The baggy clothes just made him look like a stick.

"So, " He started slowly. Breaking the silence. "Hows the band going?"

A topic she could talk confidently about, "Good. We just finished writing some new songs and we're playing this Friday at some party. The person is payin' us big. And I do mean BIG." She began to ramble off about past gigs the band had. Tucker listened attentively to every word she said. Randomly he would interrupt to tell her something. She learned that he also played the guitar and was an only a child. He also took classes at UCLA with Serena. No doubt this kid was smart. And cute.

"So, yeah, the professor, he tells me that my theory is way out there and , oh hey Serena."

Layla turned around. Serena was standing at the door and staring at Layla.

"Hi, Tucker, I need to talk to Layla for just a second." Serena grabbed Layla's arm and pulled her up and off to the side. "You know something about whats going on, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Actually I kinda do." then she quickly added "But not about where they took Catty. I've no clue. But I'm on your side."

Serena looked around suspiciously so no one could here what she was about to say, "You're a daughter of the moon?"

"No. I'm kind of different."

End chapter 9. Well, what do you think kiddies. Review, please.


	11. It's Time You're Told

Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own DOTM.

chapter 10: It's time you're told..

"What is she doing here?" Vanessa asked as she walked into the kitchen. Serena had called an Vanessa for an emergency meeting.

"That's what we're going to talk about." Serena said from the sink.

Vanessa sat down at the table across from Layla. She glared at her suspiciously.

"Chillax, it's nothing to get your knickers in a bunch."

Vanessa tilted her head like a confused puppy.

"Just chill."She prompted then turned in her seat "Should I start out or should you? I mean, you do know her better and all."

"I'm sure I can take whatever you have to dish." The blonde huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know, chill." Layla snapped.

_Be nice._

Layla turned around to give Serena the wide-eyed stare of doom. The raven haired goddess stuck her tongue out at the witch and smiled. Layla turned back around to face Vanessa and her expression changed to that of a calm one with a small smile.

"Well," She began "First of all, I know what you are. You're a goddess. I know everything that you know and a little more. However, I am not a goddess. In fact, I am a daughter of Hekate. A witch. Are following?"

Vanessa nodded her head.

"Witches are way different from Goddess. We're neither good nor bad. We're neutral. But most of tend to shift to the side of light and help you guys against the Atrox. But some of our sisters are followers as well-"

"Sisters. Like, there are more of you?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of us actually. A lot more of you guys, too." Vanessa seemed stunned to hear that there were more goddesses. It wasn't unusual. The goddesses were scattered all over the world and most didn't realize that they weren't the only ones. "Who do you think is going to take over when you two make your choice?"

"Do you have to make one? A choice, I mean, like ours."

"Nope, I get to keep my powers for as long as I live. Of course, that may not be for very long. I am mortal, after all." She smiled wryly.

"So, you can fight evil for a long time. Until you're old and stuff?" Vanessa stared at her intensively. She was creating a mental image of an old Layla fighting against young followers. Behind them, Serena was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Nah, most witches are mentors when they're too old to fight. They train the younger ones."

Vanessa shifted in her seat. She was taking in all the information bit by bit, which was good. She understood what was happening.

"What powers do you have?" She asked

"Telekinesis. Thats it. I mean, I can also physically harm followers too-"

Wait," Vanessa cut her off "You can physically harm followers. How does that work. Doesn't it feed their evil or something?"

Layla sighed. Really, she had never gotten it either. All she knew was that the night stick and knife she could use had a way of bypassing the old rule. It was hard to explain and only her own mentor Linda could truly explain it.

"It's quite complicated. Linda can explain it better than I can?"

"Linda is another witch, right?"

"She's my mentor."

The blonde sat there and thought for a while. She was piecing and placing things together. You could tell the wheels were turning in her head just by the expression on her face.

"So...do you know anything about Catty."

Layla sighed again, "A little. I know that Azaziel is a follower and that he's kidnapped her. The Atrox. plans to bring out Catty's inner demons and turn her. He wants to make her fall. If that happens, the scales will tip for a while. Until the new goddesses come."

Vanessa shivered. "I always found that guy creepy."

"Ditto." Serena and Layla said at once.

"We have to act quickly if we want to stop it. Do you know where they are keeping her?" Serena brought three mugs of hot chocolate with her to the table.

"Nope. But Linda might." Layla took one of the mugs and blew on her steaming beverage.

"When will you be able to talk to her?"

"Anytime, anyplace...Tomorrow, at her house. Who wants to come?" Layla asked enthusiastically

Serena raised her hand. "I will. How far away does she live?"

"Hollywood. Vanessa you comin' with?"

Vanessa shrugged, "Why not. I don't have anything else to do."

"Good," Layla got up from her seat to leave. "You're driving. See you guys after school."

Linda lived up in the hills in a large modern white house. She was a good-looking woman for her age, which was forty-one. Or so she had told Layla. No kids, no husband. Just a very nasty ex who had unfortunately signed a pre-nup. He had been a director before settling down on his own riches. Some of which Linda herself had gotten. The girls drove up the long winding paved drive way to a two car garage. Linda was on the front porch, in all pink, sipping a glass of lemonade. She waved at them.

"Wow." Vanessa shadowed her eyes with her hand and looked up at the big white house.

"Exactly." Layla said as she walked to the front steps.

"Layla, darling. How are you." The lady hugged her tightly.

"Good, Linda" She managed to get out.

"And who are these two gorgeous young ladies?"

"This is Vanessa and Catty."

Linda bright blue eyes went wide.

"You mean, these two are..." Layla nodded. "Well. Come in, girls, come in. What would you like to drink? Some vitamin water, perhaps. I just can't get enough of it. So good, so good." Linda strutted into the house and Layla followed. She motioned for the goddesses to follow her.

"Layla, the usual?"

"Yeah," She said as she pulled out the stool at the island bar. It was topped in white marble and covered in Linda's mail, magazines and a wicker bowl of fruit.

"When are you going to fix your hair. It looks atrocious." Linda handed Layla a glass of brown liquid.

"Hey, I like my hair." The rainbow haired witch huffed.

"But you'd look so beautiful with nice regular hair."

Layla glared at her mentor over her glass. The tea was sweet and still had that certain taste to it at the same time. Linda handed Vanessa and Serena their own glasses of tea.

"Sit girls. You can relax in my house."

"I know I do." Layla added. The girls sat beside Layla at the kitchen bar while Linda stood on the opposite side.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Linda stacked the mall and magazines into one big pile and put then on the counter behind her. "You three want to find Catty."

"_Si!_ But we have no clue where she is."

"So that's why you came here-"

"Cause we thought you would know." Layla finished.

"She did." Serena interjected. Layla slowly turned her head and glared at the raven haired goddess.

"Honey, you know I'm no oracle." Linda pointed out.

Layla smiled nervously and shrugged, "You seemed to know everything before."

"Well, girls...Unfortunately I can't help you with this one. It's out of my knowledge."

Their hopes fell. Serena and Vanessa had lost a friend and Layla had failed her job.

"Don't get all depressed now. You still have time. Think of something else. I know you girls can do it."

Layla nodded and tapped her fingers on the glass. Azaziel took her. No doubt he would know. But that was one of the last things that she wanted to have to do.

"Okay. I think I know what we have to do." She decided.


	12. Heads Will Roll

Ch 11: Heads Will Roll

The weather had dropped a few degrees from the sunny hot days before. It was still hot enough for shorts but Layla had brought her black sweat jacket as well. Today was the day that she would confront Azaziel. She zipped up her jacket as she walked over to Azaziel, who was taking books from his locker. She slipped the butterfly knife from her pocket and hid it up the sleeve of her jacket.

"Hello, Layla." He greeted coolly.

He closed the locker door and jumped only little when he saw the look on her face. It plainly said that she wasn't to be reckoned with. She leaned up against the bank of lockers and looked at him.

"Wheres Catty?" She asked.

"Well, you don't waste any time, do you?" he smirked at her. Anger flared up inside her. She wanted to wipe that little smirk off his face.

"Where is she? You _know _I can harm you. Don't pretend you don't know. And I don't care if I get in trouble now, because I have a job to do." She let the butterfly knife peak out of her sleeve just a bit.

"She's okay, if that's what you're worried about. Now, run along and go play with your toys little girl."

Layla turned so that her whole body faced him. Her green eyes locked onto his blue.

"Don't fuck with me, pal. I'm not someone you mess around with."

People looked at them as they walked by. For a moment she wondered what they thought of the scene.

She clutched the metal knife in her hand. It was warm from being in her pocket all day.

"How does one bring a pocket knife into this school, anyway?" Azaziel asked with a bit intrigue.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she answered and backed away. "Watch yourself Azaziel."

And with that she turned and moved down the hall to class.

The three sat at lunch together, eating their food in silence. Layla was doing her homework for English but Serena and Vanessa, who seemed the most impacted by Catty's disappearance, quietly picked at their plates.

"It sucks without Catty here." Vanessa whined.

Serena nodded in agreement, her golden earrings jangling while she shook her head.

"Did you find anything out this morning?" She asked Layla.

Layla put her pencil down, closed her book and sighed as she sat back.

"Nope. By the way, thanks again for sneaking the knife in Vanessa."

"No problem. Serena, can you ask Stanton if he knows anything?"

Serena ran her hands through her thick hair.

"I'll ask him again but I doubt he knows."

"Why ask him when you can ask me yourselves." Azaziel leaned forward over the table. He scared Vanessa and Serena but Layla barely moved an inch.

"Layla already tried to." Vanessa looked away in disgust.

"Yeah, but she's not as pretty as you two. I can't resist the pretty ones." He was just trying to get a rise out of her. But she wouldn't let him get to her.

"Bastard," She muttered.

He leaned in closer to her, a hand to his ear, "What was that, Layla?"

She sat there and said nothing.

"Anyway," he rolled his eyes "There's a little party happening down at the warehouses and you girls are invited. You know, say goodbye to your friend and all."

"Catty will be there?" As more hope came into their eyes, Azaziel smiled. He couldn't steel their hope but the others could. This was all one big trap and they were going to fall for it.

"Yes. You'll know where it is. It starts at midnight so come dressed to party girls." He left will a smirk that Layla seriously wanted to slap off his face.

"It's a trap." Layla pointed out as she watched him walk away. "You guys do realize that, right?"

They didn't answer

"Right?" She egged on.

They both knew it, but didn't want to admit it. They wanted their friend back so bad that they would go to a party that they knew was a trap and most likely get captured themselves.

"It's Catty. Of course we want to go. She is our friend and all."

"Well, okay then. You guys have fun tonight."

Layla packed up her stuff and left the table. It may have seemed selfish to them, but she knew rushing into a situation like that was just a way to get killed. They were reckless and at the same time selfish and loyal. Fools always rush in where angels fear to tread

Ch 12 to come soon. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! And thanks to Amber for being my beta editor!


	13. Where Angels Fear

Author's note: The weapon that Layla uses is actually called an asp. It's a retractable baton.

This chapter was revised by Amber, my lovely beta editor.

Ch 12: This is where angels fear to tread.

The night air was cool. Layla had left early from school so she could get a head start on getting everything together. Some of her hair had been twisted into non-permanent dreadlocks and it was all pulled back out of her face. She had spent most of the day working on her homework and thinking of how they could save Catty. The goddesses didn't know it, but she planned on dropping by just at the right moment. After a little nap, she had gotten ready for the fight. She shoved her legs into a pair of comfortable and worn jeans. She had never gotten why most goddesses wanted to fight in short skirts and skimpy tops. Clothing like that wasn't very appropriate for fighting in. And it wasn't practical either. That's why she always opted for a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a solid pair of boots. Mainly, her old army boots. She flipped the butterfly knife around to make sure she still knew how to use it. The knife had been in the back of her dresser drawer for a couple of long months. Ever since Jaynie left, she hadn't really carried around the knife or the night stick. Neither had she worn Hekate's key. She wrapped the black chord that the key hang from around her neck twice and tied it. It clinked against the amulet.

She stopped when she looked at herself in the mirror. A pang of anger mixed with fear and sadness overcame her. Tears welled in her eyes. She breathed in, wiped the tears away from her eyes and pushed down the feelings she had been holding back for so long. She would not loose another one. She slipped the knife in one boot, the asp in the other and grabbed her jacket.

Serena and Vanessa were already by the entrance of the warehouse when Layla got there. She couldn't see them amongst the ravers and party goers. By the amount of people that were lined up, she could tell it was the party of the year.

_Where are you two?_ She let the thought wonder out of her head and hoped that Serena heard her.

_We're up here. _Came the answer in her head. She leaned to the side to look at the front of the line.

_Above you. _Layla looked up.

"Vanessa made us invisible." Came Serena's phantom whisper. She could almost make out the specks of their bodies hovering in the air.

"Hold on a minute!" She yelled as she felt herself being pulled apart.

"Don't worry. They'll just think it's a magic trick." Vanessa's voice was a whisper in the wind.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." She told Vanessa as she swirled in the sky with them.

"It's not that bad."

"Still. I don't use my powers on you guys." She argued back.

"This is how we're getting in. If you want to try to get in the regular way, then so be it."

Layla could feel herself starting to become solid. She panicked

"No thank you! I'm fine with the whole invisible thing!" Vanessa made her invisible just as she thought she was going to hit the ground.

"Glad you see it our way."

The inside of the building was packed with moving bodies. Laser lights flashed to the high speed rave beat. She watched as the glow sticks waved through the air and saw the pacifiers hanging from many of the dancers' mouths.

_Oh goodie. We're dealing with drug addicts, too. The night couldn't get any better._

_We're at a rave, what would you expect? _

They touched down on hard ground and became solid again. Layla checked if everything was still there. Her knife, her nightstick, amulet and key, clothes, hair. All there.

"What are they planning to do here?" Vanessa asked as she hid her amulet behind the material of the shirt she was wearing. All of their amulets were glowing.

"Jeez, you'd think they'd have better taste in music." Complained Layla. She and Serena hid their amulets behind their shirts.

"You'd think you could dress a little better, too." Was Vanessa getting snappy with her.

"I like to dress appropriately for these kinds of things. In shoes I can run in." She followed the goddesses through the crowd. The two swayed back and forth as they walked. Boys stared and the girls glared. However, Layla was looking for Azaziel or Catty.

"Bingo." She muttered. Catty was standing on the stage beside Azaziel. She looked tired and frozen. They had drained the hope from her. Layla pulled the night stick out of her boot and approached the DJ booth. But before she could even get close to Catty herself, she disappeared in shadows.

The music stopped. The dancers stopped some groaning in disappointment.

"I don't think so."

_Crap._

She turned slowly to see what was standing behind her. It was a big guy with a tattooed bald head.

"Aw shit. Not you." She groaned. With a flick of her wrist, the night stick extended.

"Nice to see you again, as well." The hoops in his nose flashed as he smiled sinisterly.

Layla lunged at him with the night stick whistling through the air. She missed and almost tumbled to the ground. She was rusty and out of practice but Tymmie wouldn't get the best of her. He had slithered behind her and tried to grab her. The stick hit his face before he could lay one grimy finger on her. He grimaced and held his face where a red mark was starting to form. She smiled and laughed at him. It egged him in and he lunged at her. The stick met his neck with a sharp thwack. She spun around and shoved him to the ground with her foot. Tymmie landed face first on the concrete floor.

"Stupid Witch!" he hissed as he got up. The floor had scratched his face up considerably.

"Um, weren't you the one who just had his face on the floor?" She pointed the stick at him. Even though his face already had a twisted look on it, the anger twisted it even more.

"You are not pretty when you're angry. You know that?"

"And you're not that smart, either." Someone grabbed her from behind. Dry hands grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her. "So we meet again, witch."

"Ew, Karyl. Hi." She said with disgust.

"Give up the weapon." He pulled on the asp that she was grasping tightly.

"No. You will have to pry it from my cold dead fingers."

"That can be arranged." Tymmie told her with the most sadistic smile on her face. It was so scary, she almost thought she would wet herself.

Finally, Karyl managed to rip it from her hand and it fell amidst their feet.

"Shit!" She hissed. Karyl laughed in her ear, his breath almost knocking her out. "Oh lord." She said gagging.

Layla tried to pull away from him but couldn't escape the scaly grip. The adrenaline kicked in and she moved even faster. It was the inner instinct to fight back and not be captured.

"Get Off." She commanded with a growl. She stepped away from him and turned. Then in one swift movement, she had Karyl with his arm locked behind his back and her hand on his shoulder. "One wrong move and I'll break your arm." She informed.

The lizard like follower snickered. Layla pushed on his arm and he yelped.

"Layla, we have to..." Serena's voice trailed off when her eyes saw the scene. "Wow."

"Goddess." Tymmie hissed uncomfortably.

"Serena can you grab my asp?"

The goddesses looked baffled and disgusted all at the same time.

"You're what?"

"My asp. The baton thingy on the floor."

"Oh." Serena said as she picked up the black baton and held it in her hand.

"Guys, we've got to get outta here." Vanessa shouted over the crowd. She was standing face to face with a group of men. They were absent of all atrox-esque tattoos but still had that menacing look on their faces.

Layla grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her over towards Vanessa. The three of them rose into air as their molecules dispersed. They drifted over the crowd in a swirl of dust. Just as they were to the exit, a force brought their molecules back together with a piercing pain and they landed on the concrete floor. Layla laid there on the floor, the feel of defeat sinking into her chest.

* * *

Well, that's it. For now. Review please. 


	14. The Firestarter

Disclaimer: I do not own DOTM. But I will own book thirteen in a few days. Finally!

Chapter 13:The Firestarter

Layla cowered with her eyes closed. She squeezed them shut as tight as she could, awaiting the pain that she feared would be coming. She could see fleeting images of her life passing by and off in the distance, she could hear screams coming closer and closer. She felt heat and could see flares of fire through her eyelids. Slowly, she opened her eyes a bit. Bodies were igniting left and right and falling into piles of glowing embers and ash. A hand grabbed her arm and she screamed.

"Oww, my ears." The person said and let go of her.

"Crys!" She immediately hugged the green eyed girl. She really hadn't changed since the last time that they had seen each other. Same dark brown hair with the lime green tips and the same punk-rock way of dressing.

"It's good to see you, too." Crys said in a raspy voice. Layla let go and looked around. The goddesses were missing.

"Those two girls I was with, where'd they go?"

Crys shrugged, "I don't know. I was too busy lightin' the place up." Layla's fellow witch kicked up a pile of ash that still had some slow burning embers in it.

"Crap." The rainbow haired girl muttered. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!"

"What?"

"Those two are the last two daughters. If they really are, you know," Layla drew a finger across her throat and make a noise that sounded like a blade going through the air. "Then we're in trouble."

"If we're what?!" a half ghostly voice echoed through the now empty warehouse. She recognized it as Vanessa. The two became solid right in between Layla and Crys, facing the crazy locked witch.

Layla let out a dramatic sigh of relief.

"Oh my Gaw. Don't ever do that to me again. Okay?!"

Serena put her hands up between them in defense.

"Okay, mom. Chill."

"No, really, I'm serious! If anything happens to you two, the atrox will so take advantage of it. And we," Layla motioned a finger to Crys and then back to herself. "would be in a shit load of trouble. Capeesh?"

Behind the two stunned goddesses, Crys was trying not to laugh.

"So, what, you're supposed to…protect us or something?" Vanessa asked with an insulted look on her face.

"Right now, yes." Layla answered.

"You guys are dropping like flies. We have to. That is, until new daughters are found." Crys pointed out.

The two turned around to face Crys. Serena stared at her, eyes dilated. Crys stumbled back and grabbed her head. Serena blinked, which meant she was back in her own head.

"You're a witch as well."

The sudden attack on her mind had given Crys a headache from hell. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

Layla came up behind the two and stretched her neck over their shoulders.

"Bingo. Crys is an old friend. She introduced me to Linda." The two looked down at her and she smiled.

"Jeezus." exclaimed Crys "That freakin' hurt!"

"Sorry." The crimson dressed goddesses smiled sheepishly.

"Ohh, stop whining Crys." Scolded Layla. "It shouldn't hurt as much as that cut you got from the neo nazis."

"True, but..."

Serena and Vanessa sat there, confused as ever. The two witches talked between themselves about past adventures as they walked out of the building. Vanessa and Serena followed silently.

"Where's your car?" Layla asked. Crys pointed to an old blue, '73 El Camino sitting between an SUV and a sports car.

"Ah, the trusty old El Camino. Rides like a car but has the space of a truck." Layla looked at the old car with fond memories.

"You drive here?" Crys asked Layla.

"Nope, our car is still in storage." Our car is still in storage."

"You have a car?"

"Yep. A black 1992 Cadillac El Dorado. Greatest car ever. But Linda wanted me to drive her Mustang." Layla made a face.

"I thought you loved Mustangs." exclaimed Crys.

"I do. But not when they're pink." Layla stuck out her tongue and gagged.

"Pink. A pink mustang?" It was Vanessa dream, no doubt. A pink mustang.

"Inside and out."

"Oh, that is so cool!" Vanessa squealed.

"So, did you two drive here?" Crys asked the goddesses. The El Camino obviously had space for all four of them.

"Nope, I drove." The blonde goddess pulled a set of keys out of a small purse that didn't look like it could carry anything bigger than a compact. "Come on, Serena."

She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her over to a red Mustang.

"She doesn't look too happy." Crys said, noting the horrified look on Serena's face.

"Yeah." Layla shoved her hands into her jacket pockets "Linda sent you, didn't she?"

"What do you think?" Crys smirked "I really wouldn't be here unless Linda called me."

"How's San Francisco?" The firestarter had dropped both Layla and her older sister off in Los Angeles and left for San Francisco after she had met Linda. There was something in San Fran that had pulled her to the city.

"It was okay. It has its share of followers, for sure." They slid into the El Camino, just like they had a couple of years ago when they came to California from South Dakota. Crys started the car and it rumbled to life in that old familiar way. The stereo lit up. This one was different.

"Some bloody son of a biscuit stole the first one. But this one is a lot better. Saved up a shitload for it, too." Crys always took pride in the fact that the El Camino had a great sound system. No matter how old the car looked. She pressed a knob on the stereo display and Layla watched the electro light display spike as the bass of the music started to shake the car. The display scrolled the name of the song across the small screen. Ozzy Ozbourne's I Don't Wanna Stop.

Crys pulled onto the road behind the red Mustang and followed Vanessa. Layla silently waited in the passenger seat for the conversation to pick up. She let the comforting music wash over her and soothe her nerves. "Any news?" Layla finally asked.

"You sure you want to ask? You know what they say, 'No news is good news.' and all that jazz." Crys replied.

"Go ahead, fire away. No pun intended." Layla answered.

"None taken. So far follower numbers are continuing to increase at rapidly increasing rates. This translates into major trouble for us. We've got to face it; they've broken Catty by now. With Catty added to their numbers that creates a significant shift in the power scales. We're seriously outnumbered. I've made some contacts across the continent but most of the witches I've come across want to remain neutral. Same old same old 'it's not their fight, why should they get involved'. Some of my contacts are purely for information purposes only." Crys looked more serious than Layla had seen her look in a long time.

"Shit. I knew it would be bad but I didn't think it would be that bad yet." Layla exhaled. They were silent for a few moments trying to think of a new topic of discussion to hopefully lighten the mood.

"So, they're really new at this huh?" Crys said trying to break the tension that was starting to mount in El Camino.

"What makes you say that?" Layla asked trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"One thing that tipped me off was the fact that the blonde looked like she was about to toss her cookies when I started toasting followers." Crys said with laughter in her voice. Then more seriously, "They really have no idea what they're doing. What they've gotten themselves into. How serious this really is. To them this is just some big game." Her voice was more stressed by the time she finished.

"You got it in one. Still the same Crys. This is some sort of game to them and they don't know all the dangers like we do. We're stuck protecting two greenhorns who think they know everything. But hey, look on the bright side; we still have each other to keep sane." Layla smiled cheekily.

"Don't you mean insane, 'cause the two of us are anything but sane." Crys returned the smile. "This is going to be fun." She remarked sarcastically."

"Oh most definitely. I just hope they remember the way back to Linda's." Layla dryly retorted.

"We could always just…"

"NO! No, drag racing of any kind! I let you talk me into that once. Never again!" Layla interrupted. Crys just smiled back at her as they continued to follow the mustang back to the Hollywood home of their mentor.

"Girls, to what do I owe this surprise!" Linda greeted them with widely open arms.

"Hey Linda." Layla walked past her mentor and into the lit house.

"Layla, take the girls to the living room please." Linda looked around outside and slipped back into her home.

Inside, Layla walked down the wooden floored hall way to Linda's chicly decorated living room. She plopped down onto a plush chair and pulled off her boots.

"It's really nice in here." Serena looked around at the room. It was decorated in dark rick colors that contrasted with the older witch's usually bright wear.

"This is the informal living room. The other one is white."

Crys sat on the foot rest to the chair Layla was sitting in.

"Hasn't changed a bit. I'm stayin' upstairs, you know." Crys said. That launched the two into a one on one conversation. The goddesses sat together on the brocaded sofa and watched as the two witches went back and forth.

"You could have stayed with me. Now that Jaynie isn't living with me, I have an extra room. You'd have to deal with Todd, unfortunately."

"I thought you got rid of that creep." Crys chastised her friend as she slapped her on the arm playfully.

"We're not dating, but he still likes to let himself in every now and then. But hey, what can you do? He's a shape-shifter."

"Wait," Serena interrupted "Your ex is a shape-shifter."

"Yeah. You didn't think you were the only one, did you?"

"No." Serena knew she wasn't the only one. But most of the other goddesses that had fallen in love with followers had turned. "But how do we know that you're not one of them?"

"You aren't dead yet, are you?"

"No, but the followers try to turn us or steal our powers. They haven't tried to kill us-" Serena argued.

"Not yet." countered Crys, who had her arms crossed. "But they have. Trust me, I've seen it. These guys, the followers here, they're wusses compared to what I've seen. To what the both of us have seen."

Layla shuddered, the memory of one girl dying at the hands of a group of skinhead followers. Right after they had taken away all her hope.

"Wow." Serena gasped softly.

"What?" the blonde looked at her friend curiously. Serena locked eyes with Vanessa and they stared at each other for a second. Serena was projecting what she had seen in Layla's mind onto Vanessa's. The goddesses covered her mouth.

"That's what can happen. You guys just don't know the beginning of it."

"There right, girls." Linda swept into the room. "You two just aren't ready for what's coming. I'm not even sure that Layla and Crys are ready."

"What do you mean? What's coming?" This was obviously news to Crys as well.

"The Fallen."

* * *

So, I've finally got it up. I hope you guys liked it. And, as always, special thanks to my beta-editor. Reviews are always welcome! 


	15. The Fallen

Hahhahahaha. Chapter 14. I've had this one the hard drive for maybe a month now. I've been busy with school, work, and Eccletics, sooo... That and this story doesn't get many reviews, so it lowers my self-esteem when it comes to this story. So if anyone has any ideas to make it better, then go ahead and tell me, I love the feed back. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own DOTM. I own Layla. Amber(my partner in crime, beta-editor, and fellow South of The Boarder gang member) owns Crys. And also, without Amber, some of this chapter would not be possible. So thanks to her.

Chapter 14: Resurrection of The Shallow and The Vapid.

"The fallen?" Layla asked, a little skeptical.

"Well, that's original?" Crys joked.

Linda shot the two scolding looks. The joking looks on their faces disappeared and were replaced by serious ones.

"Yes, the Fallen. Centuries ago, The Atrox lured an angel to the dark side."

"Lucifer." Vanessa remembered Maggie telling them that the atrox tricked the angel into falling.

"Yes, my dear. And Lucifer brought a many of angels with him. They are the Fallen. Lucifer is angry and wants to get back at the Atrox."

"And that makes them a threat because..." Serena wasn't seeing the point.

"He wants to destroy the atrox and take over the world." explained Layla. "Kind of cliché, don't you think?"

"Cliché or not, you four have to stop them."

"Them? How much is them?"

"There's only a few of them..." Linda was quite uneasy. There was something else that she wasn't quite comfortable saying.

"What, Linda?" Layla stared her mentor. "Linda?"

"There have been a few rumors running around."

"Linda, tell us." Vanessa had never seen teenage girls talk to someone older like that.

"You'll regret it later." Crys warned with a finger pointed to the pink clad woman.

"There's a man from the Cincti, and word has it that he is joining forces with the Fallen to take over the atrox. And he's been gathering an army."

"The _infidus_." Serena nodded. It meant the treacherous ones. They were a group of followers intent on taking down the atrox and putting themselves in a higher place of power. They also liked to flaunt more violent ways.

"Sucks you guys can't fight them."Crys bragged.

"How does that work, anyway?" Serena had always been curious on how the witches could use some sort of physical violence against the followers.

"I actually don't know that myself. We just always have been." Linda shrugged as she sat down on the chez lounge facing the goddesses. "It was an ability that Hekate bestowed us with when we were sent down to earth to help the daughters of Selene fight the Atrox." Linda bragged majestically, her arms sweeping out. "That, and, Selene has a way of being very passive."

"And we don't do passive very well." Crys grinned at Layla. "Just like that time you almost brought down an entire Starbucks because that server was a bitch and kept screwing up your order." Crys teased Layla.

"Hey! Nobody messes with my caffeine! That's where I draw the line." Layla replied mock offended.

"Girls, now is not the time for this, as amusing as it may be." Linda smiled.

"Yes, mum." The girls chorused.

"Well now that we know about this whole Fallen thing, how are we going to stop it exactly?" Layla asked.

"Well that would be the million dollar question wouldn't it?" Crys retorted.

"Only a million dollars? The Followers would be hurt if we called them cheap to their faces. Just like the time you called that gang of skinheads two bit hookers with bad haircuts. And then we had to run." Layla volleyed back to Crys with a smirk on her face.

"What is it with you guys and skinheads?" Vanessa asked.

"They don't like us..." Layla started.

"We don't like them…" Crys added in.

"It's a mutual dislike." Layla finished.

"Alright girls, its very late. Serena and Vanessa, you two can stay the night if you want to. There are plenty of rooms for you to stay in." Linda left the same way she entered, with a sweeping motion.

"Well," Layla dropped her hands to the armrests and pushed herself up. "Lets get upstairs. I wonder if Linda still has my old stuff up there."

"Yeah. And its just across from my room." The girls marched out of the livingroom. Serena and Vanessa were already on their cellphones, Serena calling her brother Collin because her dad wasn't home and Vanessa leaving a message for her mom.

I don't really like the end of this chapter, but I had no idea how to end it. The title of the chapter is a line from Seether's Fallen and seeing as this chapter practically introduces them, I figured hey why not use a lyric from the song. So don't worry if it doesn't make sense, that song just reminds me of the Fallen.


	16. Sympathy For The Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of The Moon just Layla, Jaynie, and our little friend that is introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 15: Sympathy For The Devil

Layla cracked one eye open. It was dark except for the moon light that cast a cold glow and the moving shadows across her walls. Her mind was still fuzzy from sleep, but the paranoia was leaving an anxiety that was building up in her chest. She wanted to scream. Yet something told her not to. She was hunched on all fours like a dog. Whatever it was that was making her panic was lurking somewhere in the room.

Watching.

Waiting.

She slipped from the bed. Her feet barely made a sound as they touched the floor. She picked up her asp from the pile of clothes at her feet.

"I know you're there." She whispered.

"Well, hello child."

Layla whipped around. She could barely make out the person sitting in her chair. From the voice she could tell it was a man with a very cultured voice. She flipped the bed side lamp on. It cast a soft glow on the visitor. It was a man, a eerie man, in a crisp white suit.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, taking in the full sight of him. He was slender. And most likely tall from the look of his long slender legs. He looked quite androgynous, in a David Bowie kind of style. He had a thin face that almost looked skeleton like.

The man laughed. "Is that anyway to talk to a guest? I would have thought that the well behaved daughters of Selene would be a bit more....polite."

Layla scoffed. Whoever this guy was, he certainly didn't know who he was dealing with. And if he was a follower, he was in a shitload of trouble.

"I'm not a daughter of Selene." Layla crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "So you're not going to get the whole dramatic oh-my-little-red-trembles-in-front-of-the-big-bad-wolf thing."

"Ah yes, wait I know you. You're Jaynie's little sister." The man smiled. "So many memories about you in that head of hers. So many fond memories."

He was smiling, like he was remembering when Layla and Jaynie were kids and playing at the playground, or how they would laugh when they said something at the same time.

"Well, Layla, you're a lot prettier than Jaynie's memories make you out to be." he held out a hand "Come here, my dear."

Layla mashed down the button on the handle of the asp and it extended to its full thirty-one inches. The tip of the baton was only a couple of inches from his nose.

"Don't you come a step closer."

"Oh, Layla, darling. There is no need for that." The man put his hands up in defense of himself "I have only come here to make an offer-"

"To re-unite my sister and I so that we can be a happy family again, even at the risk of letting the world plummet into evil and having myself turn." Layla said all in one breath.

He laughed, "Well, yes."

"Nah, I'm good." Layla simply said.

"No?" The man shot a quizzical look.

"Yeah, I've gotten over the fact that shes betrayed me." The witch lowered her baton and plopped down on her bed. She leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees, and looked him straight in the eyes. "She might as well not exist. Shes just another follower scum. Just like you."

"Scum." He said in outrage "Scum! Scum!" He repeated for dramatic emphasis as he got to his feet. He stood to what was probably an even six feet. His long slender legs and arms reminded her of Jack Skellington, yet all in white. "I will have you know I am not one of those scum that you speak of." He scoffed and bent over to look her in the face.

Layla tipped her head over in a cat-like curiosity He could have easily been a skeleton.

"I am no common follower like your little Prince of Darkness." Layla spoke to protest but found she could not speak. "No talking when I am talking to you, little girl. I am older than these little tools, and a lot more powerful than they are, too."

_Don't mean to toot your own horn, do you? _

He chuckled, "I heard that. And, yes, I do mean to 'toot' my own horn. I am quite the powerful entity, dear one. It would be wise not to mess with me."

_How many times have I heard that? _Layla thought with the questioning raise of her eyebrows.

"Quite a many, I am sure." answered the man. "But I am not bluffing."

He started to chuckle. And the smile that was on his face was absolutely frightening

"Goodnight, Layla, dear." He said with a sneer.

Layla awoke, gasping for air.


End file.
